


Connor's first Android pregnancy

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Connor was at the station helping the Lieutenant when he felt a pain in what would be his stomach area. He would simply shrug it off. But what would it be? Read on to find outI don't own Detroit Become Human. All rights belong to Quantic Dreams





	1. Labor(mini contraction#1)

-Connor the RK800 was in the break room getting some coffee for Hank as he straightened his tie and fixed his hair a bit. He felt a bit off but he wasn't sure why he merely shrugs it off as him merely being a deviant. He takes the coffee to Hank and then heads back to his desk stopping suddenly at a small sharp pain in his abdomen-

{Connor: Hank!...Somethings wrong...}

[Hank: Connor!...-Hank gets up to check on him immediately- whats wrong?-]

{Connor: my abdomen...it hurts...it feels like someone is poking me with a needle... I don't know how else to describe it...}

[Hank: Let's go into the bathroom...come on...]

~~Gavin: Ooh having more time alone Hank?~~

[Hank: Shut up Reed! Not now...]

-Once Hank and Connor made it to the bathroom, the pain had subsided somewhat but Hank had asked him to open his stomach plate so he could make sure nothing was wrong-

{Connor: Can't it wait till we get home Hank? You know how messy the thirium is...}

[Hank: alright...but if you have any more pain you tell me right away...and ill let Fowler know that I'm taking you home...that's IF you have any more pain]


	2. Labor(mini contraction#2&water break)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes through more pain and he thinks he possibly...wet himself?...read on to find out

-Connor was in the break room getting Hank some coffee when he heard Nines walk in-

{Nines: How are you feeling Connor?}

(Connor: Better I guess...the pain is still mild but its tolerable...once me and Hank return home has gonna take a look at things for me)

{Nines: That will be good...if you need anything just let me know...I'm here to help you...}

(Connor: Thank you Nines-Ah!!)

-Connor nearly falls from the pain as Nines catches him holding Connor through the pain as both Connor and Nines hear a gush of fluid hit the floor as Gavin and Hank rush in-

(Hank: Connor!!...Oh fuck!...Gavin go get Fowler...)

{Gavin: On it!}

-Connor groans looking up at Nines in fear as the other android merely shushes him to comfort him-


End file.
